Big Apples New Heroine! (Remake)
by OtakuOver9000
Summary: This is a Remake. Don't judge. Courtney has been mistaken by her Twin, April O'Neil (Somehow) And has been taken by Shredder. She get mutated sadly but, meets the turtles after a great rescue and meets back up with her sister again. All seven (You know Casey gon' be here) of them are gonna try and stop Shredder and the Kraang, you know how its gonna go down.


What's going on?

Why can't I see?

Please tell me this is some joke...

I'm an idiot of course it isn't a joke

Am I chained up?

I seriously wanna get out of here

I'm getting scared...

These stupid chains are really tight…

Where am I anyway?

"Hello?" I called out lowly, trying to determine whether someone was there or not. "Guess who finally woke up" A really deep voice says. "Who's there? This isn't like one of those SAW movies is it?" I shook a little with fear. "That is not what you're here for, I'm only here to ask you something" He answered, a bit irritated. "Did you have to chain me up and blindfold me?" I asked. "One more smart remark and you'll be punished…" He growled. I shut up.

"Where are the Turtles?" He asked.

"Who now?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know them, I saw you walking around with them" He said. "I saw you walking with the blue and the purple one" He said. "Look dude, you must've seen someone else, because I know I would remember being around a bunch of turtles…" I said. He groaned. "It doesn't matter! WHERE ARE THE TURTLES!?" He bellowed. I shook with fear. "I don't know!" I said. "Don't lie to me!" He smacks me. "Tell me where those turtles are!" He shouted. "I told you! I. Don't. KNOW!" I said back. He growled and snapped his fingers, not even two seconds later an electric shock covers me, making me scream in pure agony. I don't understand what's going on! Why doesn't this guy believe me?

After that long five minutes, he finally stopped shocking me, tears were running down my face and I could barely breathe. He smirked. "You plan on telling me now?" He snarled. I could only whimper. He scoffs. Hear his footsteps distance themselves away from me and a door opens and slams closed. I continued trying to catch my breath, wondering what he meant by "The turtles", are they literal turtles? Why does he need four little turtles? He seems more like a bad guy, bad guys don't have cute pets…

But then a though hit me. Maybe this was a misunderstanding! I have been mistaken for loads of people lots of times when I leave the house. "I knew I should've stayed inside today…" I groaned. "Moms probably throwing a search party…Dad's probably thinking I'm at my friends' house…" I frowned. "My sisters are probably thinking they can have my room…" I sighed. "They're all gonna kill me…unless this dude does before they do…" I shivered with slight fear at the though. The door opens again. "You must be April…what you thought you could get hair dye and colored contacts? It's not that hard to recognize your body shape…" Another deep voice says.

"Um, I'm sorry but my name is Courtney…It's not April, I'm 15 years old, I don't know about any turtles and I don't know where I am, but I'd like to go home…please" I shook on every word. He started laughing. "You think I'm gonna fall for that?" He growled. I whimpered. "Can you…at least tell me where I am?" I asked him. "That information is classified." He answered. "Tell us where the turtles are…or else…" He smirks. "W-what? What are you gonna do? Please don't do what I think you're gonna do!" I blushed darkly. "My, someone has a dirty mind, but hell no, you're hideous, but what I'm gonna do is only gonna make you uglier" He said. That's not very nice…but what could I do? This guy sounds like a mass destructor!

"Not talking eh? Guess we'll have to give you your makeover…" He said. I gasped. "No please don't! I don't know where the turtles are! Please believe me! I don't even know what you mean by the turtles! Why do you need turtles? Never mind!" I shook my head. He shuts a door. I panted pretty loudly. A few minutes later, I'm dropped into a small pool of some solid liquid substance. It suddenly begins to burn. I screamed in pain, only making the substance go down my throat. My eyes were open from the shock, so they both were covered in the weird substance. I continued to wriggle and scream in pain, wanting out of this weird stuff. The chains suddenly break off of me, and the blindfold got burned off in the stuff. I opened my eyes, sitting up. It doesn't burn anymore? I looked at my hands. "Nothing happened?" I said aloud. "But what was with the burning and the…" I looked into the mirror like floor. I have two snake-like eyes. I yelped.

"What? What was that?" I said. "This is getting pretty strange…hello?" I called out. I noticed that my tongue felt a little different. I stuck it out, and it was really long and the tip was fork like. I screamed. "What the HELL happened?" I yelled. Footsteps walk into the room. I turn to see a giant slender black dog. "Whoa…" I gasped. I backed away from him. "Where are you going?" He smirked. I shook with fear. "I see you haven't changed much…I expected your face to change or something, not just wings a tail ad weird eyes…" He growled. "It doesn't matter, I can still pound the answers out of ya" He pounded his fist into his other hand, making me flinch.

Wait, did he say wings?

I looked at my wings, spreading them. I looked back at the dog guy. I flapped them a bit, letting myself rise. The dog guy charges at me. I float higher and high with each fast flap. "Get back down!" He shouted, trying to grab at my feet. I giggled and flew higher, getting used to the wings. I was about to escape unharmed…mostly, until a bullet shot into my right wing. Pain struck through my body as my wing closed on instinct. I fell back onto the ground, met by a smirking Dog guy and a guy wearing tons of metal. I felt the blood drip off the hole in my wing. I couldn't feel anything but pain on the right side of my body. I was slowly passing out. But I didn't want to fall asleep yet. I kept trying to stay awake, but my eyes closed all the way.

Man do I hate New York…

* * *

First Chapter done! I'm sorry for all the people who had to read that retarded assed story I wrote last time, I'm hoping this is much better than the last one…

Anyway, do me a favor. Review please! I don't care what you write, It'll just let me know somebody is reading this and that makes me feel special.

Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
